HVAC systems are commonly used to control the temperature and/or other environmental conditions within a building. The cost to operate such HVAC systems is typically dependent upon a number of factors including, for example, the scheduled set points used during occupied and unoccupied time periods, the temperature, humidity, sun exposure, wind and/or other environmental conditions outside of the building, energy prices, renewable energy generation capacity, as well as other factors, some or all of which may change during the course of a day. What would be desirable is a controller that can efficiently take into account some or all of these factors to further reduce the cost associated with operating an HVAC system.